beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Being Human Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rebecca page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi, thanks for getting in touch. I will give you admin rights and go ahead and block that user if you want to. Thanks for your interest in the wiki, i haven't been giving it as much attention as i'd like recently... Bchwood 01:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Hub! Hey, My name is Kate and I work for Wikia! I wanted to let you know about a "vampire project" I've been interested in. I would like to create a footer for major Vampire Wikis like True Blood, Buffy, Being Human, Twilight, Vampire Diaries (and others) that all the vampire wikis can place at the bottom of the mainpage to create a sort of "vampire community." The footer would just have links to all the vampire wikis in one convenient location. I've ran it by the admin on Vampires Wiki: http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and he seems interested in the idea. I'll be talking to admins for the above wikis and I would love it if you guys were up for it. I would just create a simple template for the footer and give you the code if you like (or I can place it on the page also). I got the idea from the Anime/Manga community who utilizes for all their wikis and it works really well for them. The superhero/comics wikis do it as well. Let me know if you're interested or if you have any questions! Kate.moon 00:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The admins of other vampire wikis seem to really like the idea, and I'm still waiting to hear back from a few. I placed the footer on the mainpage so I hope you like it! Kate.moon 00:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's me again. We thought we could highlight Syfy Wikis in a similar manner. I'll put it up on the mainpage so let me know what you think! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know that to increase traffic to this wiki and other BBC-related wikis, we are putting the BBC footer at the bottom of the page. Best wishes! LexiLexi 23:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For Welcoming Me! Thanks so much for welcoming me! I roleplay a ton of characters on a site called Bebo.com, and I was thinking of setting up a Reaper roleplay account on there, and I want to base it off of the Reaper from Being Human. I live in the USA, so the US version of Being Human differs a little from the one on BBC...I was wondering if I gave you my personal Email adress, if you could send along some facts for Reapers. Much gratitude! (Don't think I spelt that right, lol) ChristinaMead01 09:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could I add some quotes to pages? (Jdg98 15:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks for the welcome!! *sigh* the "thanks for the welcome" is from me. Noob mistake #1 of #infinity. Sorry about that. Emm003matt 01:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) SnapeFan1, I hope I am not trubling you, but there have been these pages that are advertising products (hand sanitizer, yoga classes, work courses, etc) and I was wondering if you could delete them please. ;) They are: NeillLaskowski139, WinnifredHiggins108, GreenwayThibault217, GoetzMcadams665, EscalanteGerhardt644 and HimesGreenlaw357 (I think that's it). Anyway, as teh admin, you're the only one who can delete the pages so if you could it would be a huge help. Thanks. (Jdg98 17:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC)) thank you, I shall warn you if I come across any more. (Jdg98 18:12, May 4, 2012 (UTC)) It happened again :P : GordenKillingsworth199 Aswell as Bible Coloring Pages Jdg98 18:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Grr, now these people are really starting to piss me off: McgeeSummerlin207! P.S. Thank you SO much for the promotion, overjoyed :D Jdg98 16:12, May 8, 2012 (UTC) emailconfirmed? not actually quite sure what that means exacty but I think...No, nothing from the wiki is in my inbox :| aw well :P never mind. I'll be thankgul for the status I have :D :D :D Jdg98 15:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) GRRRRR! when will these guys just give it a rest?!!!! :P WilfordMclamb54!! :@ Jdg98 16:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) uuuugggggggghhhaaargghhhhhh!!!!!!! more of them :@ :P IsabelleMiller727, AlbeeWyant78, GoffLore471, TowersBarker980 :( Jdg98 15:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) OMFG - the nerve o' these guys, lemme attem! ~ SowersHendershot149 Jdg98 14:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) uugggggggghhhhhhhhharrrrrrrggggghhhh!!!!!!: LeviSwanson121 can i join im a wolfman? Sorry to bother you, but there's been a new spam page created and I was wondering if you could please delete it: VanwormerBurrus133. Thank you :) Jdg98 (talk) 16:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could deal with this? - IbrahimMacaluso130, another spam-page. Jdg98 (talk) 16:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Are you a bureaucrat? Because that could be the reason. Jdg98 (talk) 20:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Aw, well, that'll be why. Only bureaucrats can make people admins. Does this wiki have any? Jdg98 (talk) 16:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, who made you an admin? Jdg98 (talk) 16:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi! Just wanted to let you know that I will be doing some editing on this wiki in the near future to try and get more content about characters, episodes, and whatever else is needed on here. I was also wondering if it would be alright with you if I refreshed the main page a bit, edited the nav bar so that categories are drop down menus, and maybe made a new skin for the wiki? Let me know your thoughts; I would love to help out :) Grace 21:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I started the page for Max before I'd signed up. So is there any way I could get credit for starting the page? Emma27 (talk) 02:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the help :) Emma27 (talk) 02:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Is possible to apply to become an admin?Anamantiumninja (talk) 01:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC)AnamanousNinja OkthanksAnamantiumninja (talk) 03:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC)AnamonusNinja how do i go back and fix my username?